Conventionally, an image processing apparatus capable of transmitting image information input by reading with a scanner or the like to an external information processing apparatus has been proposed.
Conventionally, when image data generated in an image processing apparatus provided with a scanning function is transmitted to the outside, as a timing shown in FIG. 2A, read data is all retained once in an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) or a memory, and transmitting processing is started after a transmission file is generated inside the image processing apparatus.
On the other hand, in order to improve performance of the scanning function, as a timing shown in FIG. 2B, an image processing apparatus has been recently proposed such that a scanned document is read, and at the same time, data transmitting processing is performed, which is made to be one file at a transmission destination, thereby scanning transmitting processing is speeded up.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-65862 discloses an image communication apparatus which transmits image information and communication history information to an information processing apparatus and at the time of occurrence of a transmission error, performs retransmission by using the image information and the communication history information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-255158 discloses a facsimile transmission system in which image information is stored once in an image memory at the time of reception, a reception error is sent to a transmission side when the received image information is determined as an error, and the image information that is stored in the image memory is deleted when it is notified that image information is retransmitted responding to this from the transmission side.
An image processing apparatus for performing transmitting processing at a timing as illustrated in FIG. 2B has an entire required time for transmitting processing which is shortened by only Tr compared to transmitting processing at the timing illustrated in FIG. 2A, however, in the case of occurrence of a paper jam error while reading a document, image data of a document that has been read until the error occurs has already been on transmitting processing, and therefore, it is impossible to stop the transmitting processing until a user cancels the error to restart reading of the document.
Therefore, there was a method only to transmit data including pages that have read until a paper jam error occurs and stop scanning processing in the middle of it, or to cancel scanning itself to perform the scanning processing from the beginning again.
Note that, both of technologies that are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-65862 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-255158 are those concerning the means for retransmitting when a communication error occurred in the data that was once read, and they do not describe or suggest the case where an input error occurs in the middle of reading in a system for performing transmission while reading a document.